


"I Like You"

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humans AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara Danvers was determined to find the person that had been leaving notes in her locker.





	"I Like You"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just thriving on fluffy Karamel drabbles right now...if that wasn't obvious. lol.
> 
> hope you like this :)

Kara Danvers was determined to find the person that had been leaving notes in her locker.

It’d started a couple of weeks ago. Right after her grueling volleyball practice she’d come to grab her books from her locker, and there it was, a piece of paper lying right above her physics textbook. She’d tentatively took it just in case it was a joke—you could never be sure in a high school—but it was just a short, sweet note.

_Believe in yourself._

She’d snorted at it at first. She’d thought it was someone messing with her, especially since there was no name on the card. She’d dismissed it as nothing…until the next day she’d found another one. This time, it had a _specific_ reference to what happened in her biology lesson. She’d got a C on her quiz—the lowest grade she’d gotten all year—and she’d been feeling down…until she read that note.

_One grade doesn’t change how smart you are._

Again, there was no name, and yet…that time she couldn’t help smiling. She’d wondered who it was, looking around the corridor to see if there was anyone familiar, but the place was empty.

The notes hadn’t ended there either. The next day there had been a drawing of a teddy bear with a heart in its hands. There was the one that said _You’re the most amazing girl I’ve met._

_Thank you for making me smile._

_Don’t ever doubt how beautiful you are._ (That had been after a day she especially looked horrible because of the damn flu, and she’d be lying if reading those words didn’t feel good.)

_Your laugh is infectious._

And the note she’d just gotten yesterday, the drawing of a fluffy chubby cat with huge cartoon eyes, the words _I like you_ written on its belly in cursive.

There were about fourteen of them in total…and yes, she was so desperate that she’d kept them all. She just didn’t have it in her to throw them away. Even if it was a joke, even if it wasn’t a secret admirer of her leaving those notes like she was in some sort of a cheesy romance movie, they _had_ made her feel good in bad days. At this point, she’d looked forward to finding those notes in her lockers.

But she was also a curious person, and with the last note her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and instead of letting the person writing those notes stay as a mystery…she was going to find out who they were. She’d started to figure out their pattern—at least on the days she had volleyball practice. The notes popped up in her locker after every practice, so it didn’t take a genius to guess her secret admirer dropped the notes during that.

Or at least she hoped so, because otherwise she would be hiding in a classroom for nothing after lying to her coach about being sick.

She slowly poked her head out the door to look at the locker, her blonde curls falling on her eyes, yet she still didn’t miss the person—the _only_ person—walking down the corridor with his hands in his pockets. A smile pulled her lips.

_That must be him,_ she couldn’t help thinking excitedly. She poked her head a bit more to see him more clearly, even though it was almost impossible to identify him because of the hoodie over his head.

_Almost_ impossible, though. Someone who didn’t know him well might have trouble recognizing him. But someone who was friends with him… _Close_ friends, she could even say…

There was no doubt in her mind as to who he was. Mon-El Matthews, the cute but shy guy in her biology class, the guy she’d hit it off with immediately—it was ridiculous just how much similarities they had—and if she had to be honest, the guy who’d been making frequent appearances in her thoughts and dreams. The guy she didn’t want to admit that she liked—why would anyone really want to admit their feelings if they thought they weren’t returned—but she also couldn’t stop thinking about.

A smile pulled her lips when Mon-El stopped in front of her locker. He looked around briefly to make sure he was alone—well, _almost_ alone—before taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and pushing it inside the locker.

_This is it,_ Kara thought. She pushed the classroom door, jumped out into the corridor, and screamed.

She would never forget the way Mon-El shrieked and jumped away at that.

She’d buckled up laughing, despite knowing she probably shouldn’t, but… He was just so cute. It was impossible not to laugh at him with his wide eyes staring at her and cheeks slowly turning red as she watched. She had to press her hand over her mouth to smother her laugh.

“I’m sorry,” she tried to say. “I’m sorry, it was… It was just too good of an opportunity to miss.” She had to blink when her eyes wetted because of her laugh.

Mon-El’s blush only deepened with that. “Kara,” he shrieked, trying to straighten up and brush off his clothes. “What are you—What are you doing here?”

_That,_ at least, helped Kara stop laughing. Still, there was a mischievous smile on her face when she put her hands on her hips.

“I was waiting for you, Mon-El,” she started, taking a step forward. “Or should I call you ‘the guy leaving notes in my locker’?” She stopped for a second. “Actually, no, that’s a horribly long name. I take that back.”

“What?” Mon-El feigned confusion, even though the panicked look in his eyes revealed that he knew exactly what was going on. Kara crossed her arms as a smile found its way on her lips.

“You were the one leaving those notes in my locker,” she said, stepping closer to him. Now merely a couple feet of distance was left between them. “ _You’re the most amazing girl I’ve met? Thank you for making me smile? Your laugh is infectious?”_ She was right in front of him when she finally reached into her pocket and took out his last note. The kitten with the words that brought a flutter to her heart now. _“I like you?”_

She couldn’t help thinking how utterly adorable Mon-El looked as he casted down his eyes and rubbed the nape of his neck, trying to come up with an answer to that. He cleared his throat and tried to laugh. “I was just… I mean, that was just… I was trying to… You were—I mean, you _are…”_ He seemed so flustered that Kara couldn’t help smiling. She could’ve listened to him trying to save the situation forever…but the poor guy already seemed embarrassed enough. So instead she closed the distance between them, cupped his cheek, and leaned forward to press her lips on his.

She almost giggled with his surprised gasp, but she managed to control herself as she melted on him. Yes, she might’ve dreamed about this for an embarrassingly long amount of time, but this…this was so much better than she could’ve imagined. His hands fumbling up to his waist to pull her close, his eyes fluttering close… He seemed almost frozen with shock, yet he still leaned in, so much so that his leg brushed hers. She’d lost herself in the kiss completely then.

And if it wasn’t for Mon-El pulling back, she could’ve stayed there forever. She blinked open her eyes to look at him, an involuntary smile spreading on her face. She gladly found he was smiling back at her as well.

She lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. “For the record,” she said almost breathlessly, pulling him close enough that their chests were flushed, “If it wasn’t obvious from the kiss… I like you back.” She offered him a small grin. “Just thought you should know.

A grin spread on Mon-El’s face with those words as well.

(And Kara couldn’t help thinking…ditching volleyball practice was the best decision she’d made in her life.)


End file.
